The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial process control systems, and more specifically, to the automatic detection and commissioning of process control field devices.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may include Foundation Fieldbus technology to interconnect and distribute control applications to process fieldbus devices. For example, such fieldbus devices may include sensors, actuators, controllers, and so forth interconnected via a local area network (LAN). In the commissioning of fieldbus devices, every device must have a unique network address and physical device tag for the fieldbus to operate properly. Accordingly, configuring and/or programming these multiple devices may be complex and time consuming.